


Dust Amongst the Shelves.

by Meliebell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliebell/pseuds/Meliebell
Summary: Hermione has a mysterious visitor in her favourite book shop and things get a bit dirty.





	Dust Amongst the Shelves.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not labeling this as non-con because it truly isn't. Trust me. :) Plus, is this my first E rated one-shot? I think it is! So that's even more reason to comment and tell me what I did right and wrong. I plan on doing more one-shots while working on my WIPS. Also, I have started a mini notebook, labeled as FANFICTION IDEAS. That way all the little ideas that pop up during work can be recorded and written out over time. Anyways, enjoy my story!

Hermione popped quietly into the alley behind the Flourish and Blotts, her beaded bag swinging on her hip as she rounded the corner onto the busy Diagon Alley street. Entering the quiet store, she smiled at the man running the counter and headed for the stairs leading up to the second-floor landing. She maneuvered around the tall disheveled stacks of books and the cramped books cases. Hermione stopped in the far corner and perused the shelf, eyes skimming the dusty spines. She ran a finger through the dust tisking to herself at the obvious neglect. Hand pausing at a tiny volume she pulled it out examining the cover. It seemed to be a journal. Intrigued she opened it and read the first page. It was indeed a journal, written in tiny script. She quickly became lost in the book and her mind made the events within unfurl into a vast movie seen only by her.   
Hermione was pulled out of her own little world when she heard a floor board creek on the stairs. The clicking of heeled boots on the old floor boards. She continued to stand where she was, head bent of the book, she looked perfectly peaceful reading, but her ears were scanning for the mysterious footsteps. The creaks grew closer, and the distinct sound of a third object tapping the floor made her smirk. However, she continued to flip the pages, taking in every single word.   
The footsteps halted directly behind her, and she could hear the steady thud of the persons heart, feel the heat of their body, so close. Hermione felt a breath tickle the back of her neck as the person leaned closer. A hand stroked between her shoulder blades and the fingers burrowed into her loose bun, the nails digging into her scalp as the hand tightened in her hair. Hermione’s breath hitched ever so slightly.   
“I would have thought you would have been just a tad more observant of your surroundings Ms. Granger. You have disappointed me.” The voice, deep and silky was just a whisper in her ear, the mans breath grazing her ear lobe, hot and sweet.   
His grip pulled tightly in her hair forcing her head backwards.   
“In all due respect, I knew you were there as soon as you laid foot on the stairs.” Hermione’s lips quirked into a pained smirk.   
The man snaked a hand up the front of her blouse, the soft fabric felt like heaven against his skin. His fingers curled around her exposed throat.  
“Is that so Ms. Granger?”  
A low groan escaped her lips as he started applying pressure, the blood flow slowly being cut off. Hermione became lightheaded as he squeezed harder. She felt him remove the hand from her hair, and it trailed down her back, stopping at the top of her skirt, the tips skimmed the waist band making shivers run through her body.   
Just as her vision was growing dark around the edges, he slipped his hand under her skirt, yanking her panties down roughly, letting them fall around her ankles. She heard a zipper and the pops of his trouser buttons. Hermione leaned against him trying to relieve the pressure enough to concentrate on the sensation, but he easily pulled her back into position.   
“Now now Ms. Granger, behave yourself,” his voice sending a rush of pure lust straight into her belly, pooling into a sea of warmth that became evident as the scent of her arousal seemed to float around them, “That’s right, just take it and feel.” 

He plunged his digits into her slick folds, stroking against her swollen clit. Her moans strangled against his tight hold. Her knees grew weak and he pushed her against the book shelf, her hands sliding against the dusty spines coating her hands. Hermione legs trembled and gave way just as the man plunged his fingers into her right entrance. Her scream was silenced however at the murmured silencing spell he so carefully erected.   
“I am going to fuck you Ms. Granger, until your throat grows raw from the screams. I am going to make you milk the cum from my cock, filling your pussy until it drips down your thighs.”  
He stroked his hardened length against her slick folds groaning into her ear.   
“I want you to moan my name Ms. Granger. I want you to scream my name when you cum around my cock.”  
She pulled her lip between her teeth nodding vigorously. He tightened his hold on her neck making her gasp.   
“That won’t do little girl, not at all. You will answer me properly.”  
“Yes sir!”  
“Yes sir what? Tell me what you want.”  
She was panting harder trying to concentrate.   
“I want you to fuck me until I scream your name, I want to fill you feel me with your cum, please sir.”  
He plunged into her with out restraint, his cock pistoning in and out of her in a relentless bruising pace. His movements forced her to be pressed firmly against the dusty bookshelves, the grime leaving streaks and smudges across her breasts.  
He removed his hand from her throat and Hermione gasped, drawing in deep shaking breaths. Her moans grew louder, and he moved his hand between her trembling thighs, his fingers seeking out her swollen clit. Rubbing against it drawing out a strangled scream.  
Hermione’s slick walls tightened painfully around his cock. Her orgasm dancing around the edge, ready to plummet into glorious mind shattering chaotic bliss.   
“My name pet. Scream my name.”  
He pinched her clit and she released an ear shattering screech, his name “LUCIUS!” barely discernable in the still breathy explosion escaping from her parted lips.   
The fluttering of her tight pussy sent him flying over the edge into his own completion, spilling his cum deep into the passage. Lucius pulled out of Hermione slowly, watching his member coated in their combined fluids damn near made him hard again.   
As he pulled all the way out, Hermione collapsed against the shelves and slowly slid to the floor, no longer able to support herself. He chuckled and picked her up cradling Hermione to his chest. With a wave of his hand, her belongings and clothing tucked themselves neatly into her beaded purse, his clothes followed suit. Lucius cuddled her closer to his chest, tightening his hold, watching as she fell into a sated sleep, her lips pouting prettily.   
With a pop they apparated from the shop and appeared into his bedroom. He laid her sleeping form on the lush bed, taking care to cover her slight body with the duvet. Lucius brushed the tangled mess, she tended to call hair, away from her face and pressed a gentle kiss to her perfect lips before joining her under the covers. Wrapping his arms around Hermione, her drew her body against his chest, burying his face into the wild mane, sighing.   
“I love you, my beautiful wife.”  
Hermione stirred a tad, mumbling in her sleepy state.   
“I love you too Lucius.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Once again please comment your thoughts. I read more E rated fics, than write. SOOOO hopefully this suites your needs. Wink Wink.


End file.
